1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exercise equipment pertaining to stretching, yoga, abdominal muscle core-based exercises, and other similar exercises performed whilst on a mat on the floor. More specifically, the invention relates to a new mat and belt that ensures that a person performing stretching, yoga, or the like maintains the correct positioning of his or her body during the exercises so as to maximize the benefit received from the exercise and minimize the chance of injury during the exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise is fundamental and critical for maintaining good health. It is important to perform a wide variety of different types of exercise for the best results, e.g., cardiovascular, strength training, resistance training, stretching, flexibility, yoga, etc. Many of these exercises can be performed by a person merely positioning his or her body in different configurations and/or repeatedly moving various parts of the body. A mat is often used to provide the person with a cushioned and cleaner surface on which to exercise than on the floor.
Among the abdominal core-based exercise methodologies, Pilates may be the most well known. These exercise systems focus on improving flexibility and strength for the total body, without building body mass or bulk. Pilates was created by a nurse/therapist named Joseph Pilates. These as the other abdominal muscle core-based exercises are designed to strengthen the so-called critical core muscles that support, align and maintain the spine, among other benefits. In recent years, Pilates and similar exercises have entered the fitness mainstream. Over 10 million Americans are now believed to practice Pilates or a similar abdominal muscle core-based exercise regimen, and the number continues to grow.
Concomitant with its rapid success, Pilates and other exercise regimes are offered with some element of risk. For example, many people take large group exercise classes in which individual attention is limited or substantially nil. Many more people purchase pre-recorded exercise videos and exercise at home with absolutely no input from a live instructor. Even with proper supervision, many people have a very difficult time planting their midsections (lower backs when supine, pelvic region when prone, or hip when on one's side) against the floor or mat, leaving them not only confused, but frustrated, and worse yet susceptible to injury. At the least, improper position and alignment may not be as beneficial as proper body location and placement. A workout is most effective when one locks into one's core muscles and works the body in essence from the “inside out” To successfully exercise using the Pilates system, one must have the ability to secure or plant the body down, articulate the spine, and keep the torso and pelvis relatively stable. One may benefit from a personal trainer who is adequately educated, however it is an expensive option, and it is not available for many who work out at home in large groups, or alone, in any event.
Strengthening the abdominal core muscles and these types of body exercises are believed a crucial part of rehabilitation after back injury and/or surgery. The present device is considered highly useful for these purposes, too. Even bed-ridden patients need abdominal muscle strengthening exercises to maintain muscle tone. Again, the present invention is considered highly beneficial in that regard. Urinary incontinence sufferers, too, whose incontinence is based on a lack of pelvic muscle tone may also benefit from exercises by use of the present invention.
There is thus believed a long and widely-felt need for a simple, inexpensive means of ensuring a person keeps the relevant portion (usually the torso) of his or her body down in contact with the floor or mat while working and exercising the rest of the body. Abdominal muscle core-based exercising is believed to be highly beneficial but results are considered maximized when the exercisers correct positioning is maintained.